Saving Grace
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: AU He was everything she wasn’t. His record was disparaging to say the least. Will she be his saving grace? IchiRuki


**Title:** Saving Grace

**Summary:** AU He was everything she wasn't. His record was disparaging to say the least. Will she be his saving grace? IchiRuki

**Shalan's Say:** I AM SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG! This is a new story to show my apologies… new chapters on their way. I'm almost done with several new chapters for many of my most popular stories.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I do own Kazumi Hasegawa…

**Chapter: **Tickin' Like A Time Bomb

&

She twisted her long black hair around her finger and tied it in a knot as she chewed on her eraser. The final answer on her calculus exam eluded her. She stared at it and it stared back. What was the answer? She pursed her lips angrily, tapping her pencil on the desk.

"Ah…" it was coming to her now. "That's it…" she whispered. The door to the classroom opened just as she began to write down the answer.

"Sorry professor, I was a little busy." That voice. Her ears pricked, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Jesus, he was here, today of all days? She felt her eye twitch. The answer had fled her brain to make room for the animalistic anger that now snarled in her nerves.

"Mr. Kurosaki, you're here today," the professor seemed a little surprised. More than a little. It was a rare day when Ichigo Kurosaki actually showed up for class. It was an even rarer day when he showed up with no bruises or black eyes. Today he bore a nasty stitched gash on his left cheekbone, she scoffed under her breath. Idiot. But why did he have to be there _today_?

&

He leaned against his fist on the desk, boredom inched into his brain. Oh, so this is why he never came to school. He was handsome to say the least. With long orange hair and dashing features it was no wonder that women fell hard for him. He was muscular, tall and impressive… it was no wonder boys fought him to prove they were tough. His eyes flitted over to where the class rep sat gnawing on her pencil with annoyed vivacity.

"Psst. Class rep." He poked her gently with his pen. He thought she was going to punch him, which only made him smile.

"Leave me alone Kurosaki," she hissed angrily. He chuckled and checked on the teacher's status before flicking her with his pen. "OUCH! PROFESSOR!" She complained.

"Bitch," Ichigo leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head.

"Mr. Kurosaki, to the office please," the professor motioned. "I assume you know the way." Ichigo stood and gave him a peace sign.

"I'm outta here, thanks Kuchiki." He grinned and stepped into the hallway.

"AAAGH!" The class turned as she snapped her pencil in half. "I'LL KILL HIM!" She threw her pencil across the room. She had lost the answer again.

&

Rukia Kuchiki. Class representative for Karakura Academy class 3-C. Tied for first place in the high school rankings. Ranked 4th in the nation on her college prep exams. Ranked first overall in women's high school tennis. Avid hater of the half-wit Ichigo Kurosaki. She was small, petite and brilliant. Her long, sleek black hair and trim body were the envy of her female classmates and her brilliant mind was sought after by every university in Japan.

"So what did he do this time?" He asked as he set his box lunch down next to her. Uryu Ishida. Class representative for class 3-A. Tied with her for first place in the school rankings and with a number two ranking in the nation on his college prep exams he was Rukia's main rival. The star soccer player and sprinter he was attractive and a little dorky, though he did have a knack for reading her.

"What makes you think that idiot Kurosaki did anything?" She shivered angrily just speaking his name.

"Because every time he shows up you don't eat." She looked down at her box lunch and frowned. He was right. She hadn't touched a thing.

"He makes me sick to my stomach," she shoved rice in her mouth. Uryu grinned and began to eat. "Explain to my why you're smiling." She scowled.

"I'm not smiling for any reason Rukia, other than the fact that you obviously haven't seen the third year summer project pairings yet." His grin spread to either ear.

"Don't tell me," his Cheshire grin told her all she needed to know. "NOOOO!" She banged her head against the table. "I have to talk to professor Ukitake," she jumped up and disappeared out the door.

"She is going to KILL him!" Uryu laughed, leaning back in his chair. "This is going to be hilarious."

&

He frowned as he looked at the third year summer project list. He reread the paper, not believing his eyes could properly read.

Group 2 Kuchiki Rukia – Kurosaki Ichigo

"Well hell…" he blinked. He wasn't going to do that stupid project. _There is no fuckin' way they can make me do that fuckin' project._ He thought bitterly. Especially if he had to work with that bitch. She'd never leave him alone… or would she? His eyes narrowed. This was the perfect partner to have. Because if he was uncooperative enough she would leave him alone and do it herself and he wouldn't have to do a damn thing.

"Never mind… this is perfect…" he scratched the stitches on his face.

&

"PROFESSOR UKITAKE!" She stormed into the assistant principal's office. "Professor please, please explain THIS to me!" She brandished the paper.

"Ah, I thought you'd be in here to shout at me about that," he smiled demurely. His long white hair was pulled back in a ponytail, his brown eyes sparkling mischievously.

"What have you DONE to me?" She fumed, pacing back and forth. "Having him in my group jeopardizes my chances to get into To-Oh!" She stared him down as he smiled again.

"No. It might actually increase your chances if you-"

"INCREASE MY CHANCES??!!"

"Have a social service on your record," he smiled.

"Social… service?" She blinked. He nodded as she dropped into a chair. "Wait, he's…"

"He IS your project, not your partner," Ukitake smiled cheerily. "I couldn't think of anyone else that I would rather have try to help him."

"H-H-Help him?" Her eyes widened, her voice mixed with fury and amusement. "You want ME to…"

"I want you to do what you can, he has been given his final warning… he must straighten up or he will be thrown out of the school." She couldn't help her grin at that sentence. "Now, now Rukia… don't be malicious. You don't understand the whole story. Until you have walked in his shoes you will never understand him."

"I don't NEED to understand him professor! I NEED him to go away!"

"I personally recommended you for this task, please don't make me second guess my recommendation." His eyes narrowed warningly.

"Yes sir," she frowned. This was going to be a LONG summer vacation.

&

XDDDD this is going to be hilarious… read and review. I also know that they don't get three months for vacation in Japan but I decided this was a somewhat American school, and that way I can have time for the whole story. Thank you for reading!

Shalan


End file.
